What If I Tell That Yours Dreams Are Similar To Mine
by LittleEvilSoldier
Summary: This is Emma's last year in highschool, she's manage survive past three years without giving any signs about her secret love intrest. Unfortunately or perhaps fortunately Emma's forgetfulness leads her to unexpected places and situations that she only dreamed about.
1. Prologue

**Note:** Hi! It's my first fic ever so... I would really apprecite any kind of reviews. I know that at the beggining it's hard to read and understand completely but from chapter 3 it's get better because one very kind person offer me her help. And I am very very thaknful for that.

Enjoy!

Emma Swan was a typical girl in highschool, you could even say average student. Not geek but also not dumb-ass.  
She was very nice and cute, people in school really liked her, students and teachers. Though during class she usually dosen't pay attention to the subject or to that whatever teacher was saying at the moment. She talks with her friends or digging onto her mind, her own world.  
For the first sight she looks a little strange, but despite that boys adore her. Time to time, they asked her out, but she always says no. A lot of people was wondering if she has someone, but when someone ask her about it she always give unclear answer.  
The truth was, she actually has had someone, but only in her heart never on hers arms. She was madly in love with her English teacher, Regina Mills. She perfectly knew that she can't have this feelings but more she deny yourself, more she fall in love.

When it comes to lessons with others teachers she is usually late or disturb them during class. With Regina was different, Emma always been on time, first to barge into classroom and last to leave. Sometimes she like to little irritate her(Regina), by not listening or distracting others students. But usually she seats very calmly and listen every word, though it's hard sometimes because well she love her teacher and also Regina was smoking hot. Often she catches herself staring directly at her teacher instead doing some exercise. Sometimes she wonders how it is possible that Ms. Mills dosen't notice anything. Well that's not true exactly, it happened a couple times, when Emma was staring at Ms. Mills and she come back to earth and then she sees smile or rather smirk on Regina's face.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a middle of November. Emma was a senior, she almost finish her school and hasn't any idea what she wanna do or what her life will look like, and also one detail, how she's gonna survive without her teacher.

Night before school Emma couldn't sleep practically at all because she was thinking about her teacher. Not in a naughty way, though Emma must to admit to herself that it happens sometimes, mostly in her dreams. Most of the nights she was talking to herself how beautiful her teacher was, how her smile could lighten up even the cloudiest day. But this night she was thinking about, how to take all of her courage and tell everything to Ms. Mills , even though it maybe wasn't the best idea but it felt right. After all, this was her last year if not now then never. She picture to herself, what could have happened if she tells her. Maybe Regina find her for a lunatic and their relationship change completely and she never talk to her ever again, or maybe her teacher feels the same or maybe dosen't but she would help her cope with this feelings. After long thoughts/reflections Emma finally fall asleep. But Ms. Regina Mills never leave Emma mind even in dreams.

"Miss Swan, stay after class please, I have to talk to you"  
Other students started yelling ''Oh-Oh trouble" and start giggling.  
"Oh okay" Emma said calmly. Doorbell rang, everyone leaves, Emma stayed all alone with her very attractive teacher. Regina walks to the desk where Emma sitting and lean in front of her and rest her hands on the desk. She was looking straight into student eyes like she wanna find out every secret that her student conceal. She took her hand and ask never breaking eye contact.  
"Emma, dear, are you okay? Is everything alright? Lately you look very stressed"  
Emma was trying to look in other side but she just couldn't, she knew she would crack any second now. After a long pause, she said quietly "Do you really wanna know?"  
Regina saw that her student struggling with something in her mind. "Of course, you are my student and it is my job to make sure that you're alright, also I care about you."  
Emma felt warmth in her heart.  
"So, the truth is…" she make a pause, she has no idea how her teacher react to that she was about to say. Regina smiled at the girl, like she was saying "You have nothing to be afraid of, trust me". "I have enough coming to your class. Not because I don't like the subject or You, quite opposite actually. Everytime I look at You I'm afraid my heart just jump of my chest or I stand up and kiss You in front everybody, and to be honest I have enough this feeling, that I love You and…"  
Emma couldn't finish that sentence, she felt Regina lips on hers. She gasped quietly, a little bit in shock but couple seconds later kissed her back. The kiss was so passionate but in the same time so lovingly. When the air was necessary they pulled apart. Emma was so confused and so happy she tried to focus but only manage to ask "Ms. Mills, what was…?"  
Regina smile at her lovingly "Oh my dear Emma, you have no idea how happy I am that you finally said that. You know Emma…"

"Emma! Emma honey, wake up"  
She heard her mother. "Oh that was a dream…awesome". She jump off her bed and run downstairs. "What mom, why are you yelling?"  
"Emma honey you'll be late for school, I can drive you but you must hurry up"  
Blonde just look at the watch and squeal, 7:50 class started at 8. She will be definitely late. "Okay mom, I'll be ready in 5". Couple minutes later she was in the car. Her mother look at her with a questioning expression, it was friday and at friday's Emma always leave the house first, sometimes even a half hour before class, the other days well it was like today. "Why you look at me like that mom?" "Oh, sweety nothing it's just unusual to you oversleep on friday you know" Snow laughed. Emma eyes widen, she completly forgot that today is the last day before weekend. "Oh crap" Snow shot a glare at her daughter. "Sorry mom". The reason that Emma was never late on friday's was that because her first lesson was with Ms. Mills."That's just great" Emma thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Emma's mother works as a teacher in a elementary school right next to highschool so in time like this it was very convenient. In elementary school lessons starts 15 minutes later than in highschool, when they arrived it was 8:10. She's late but it's not a tragedy, Emma was telling yourself that.  
"Have a nice day sweatheart, love you. Bye"  
"Bye mom, love you too" Girl say goodbye and started jogging to her school. When she was in front of the classroom, said to herself "Don't panic, that's not a big deal, being late, it's your biggest talent. Be calm try not to look directly on Regina, it will be fine." After a pep talk she knocked.  
"Come in." She heard and open the door and walked slowly. Everyone looked at her with disbelief.  
"Good morning Ms. Swan, you're late. It's not like you, quite opposite I would say. Something happened?" Teacher said with a smile. Emma tried not to look into her teacher eyes for too long, because she would mix her dream with real life and she knew too well that, that dream will never happened in reality.  
"Uhm, no nothing happened really, I just uhm overslept, I'm really sorry for being late." That always be like that, with her teacher in the same room Emma just couldn't speak properly.  
"Oh that so? I heard that you are practically always late but not in my class." She smirked to the girl. " Well that's okay, we haven't really started yet."  
"We waited for you, you little scatterbrained" Ruby yelled with a cheeky smile.  
"Ruby you just…" Regina didn't finish just shook her head and said to Emma "Just sit to your chair, my dear."  
Emma walked to her chair and say hello to Ruby. For the whole period they do some exercise in a book, Emma wasn't looking at Regina practically at all, she wanna tell her everything today but she wasn't ready. When lesson was coming to an end, Emma thought that she don't wanna leave the classroom as the last, so when the doorbell rang, she gathered her stuff and leave almost first. Regina was surprised so as the rest of the students.  
Ruby walked to Emma during the break, she pulled her down and they both were sitting on the ground.  
"Hey, Em, what's wrong?" She asked with a caring smile on her face.  
"What? Nothing, seriously, I didn't slept very well last night, but I'm fine really." Emma didn't want to worry her friend.  
"But you ran so fast form classroom, even Ms. Mills asked me, if something happened to you.", Now, Ruby has her full attention. Emma raised her eyebrow and her face light up. "She did?"  
"Yes, but now I see what's wrong" Ruby said with a smirk on her face, but second later said with a straight face. "But Em, you know that you can tell me everything, right? I'm your best friend and I will love you anyway." Emma looked at her friend, hugged her. "I know I know, but really everything is fine" She said with a sincerest smile, but she knew she was a poor liar. But her friend didn't ask more, she knew Emma will tell her in her time.

Others lessons quickly passed and it was time to go home. Ruby and Emma slowly walking out of school, Emma looked into her bag, and notice that she forgot one book from classroom.  
"Hey, Ruby I forgot my book, and we have to learn from it to a test on Monday. I have to go back. Go ahead okay? See you tomorrow for our movie night?"  
"Of course, I'll be at your house at 6am" Ruby said with a laugh.  
"Please don't, or whatever but don't wake me. Oh and can you call to Belle and remind her, I'm pretty sure that she already find some book to read on the weekend and forgot about our plans"  
"Okay, but I have one condition. Each one of us pick a movie, we can't watch all night scary movies because you and only you love them."  
"Funny, fine, but i know deep down that you like them to. Don't forget to call her."  
"Maybe a little. And also I am not you, honestly what is with you and forgetting things?" She was laughing and grinning. They said goodbye to each other and Emma was walking back to school.


	4. Chapter 3

Of course she had left her book in Regina's classroom; it just had to be there, didn't it? Emma cursed her forgetfulness under her breath, talking to herself in her head.

It's different now. I'll just go in, grab my book and leave; it'll be a piece of cake… I hope. The blonde shook the voice away, brushing down her jumper before knocking tentatively. Immediately, she heard Regina's voice and her heart jumped into her throat.

"Come in." The girl walked into the classroom and saw her teacher sitting tidily behind her desk, her shoes lying next to her chair and her hair tied up into a messy ponytail. Emma's first thought was that the older woman was beautiful. No, she's not. I mean, yes she is, but focus, Swan. The blonde was blushing, and she knew it. Regina looked up from her marking and saw her student standing awkwardly next to door, not knowing what to do.

"What is it, dear? Did you forget something?" Regina asked with a twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes, seeing that the blonde was a little embarrassed. Oh, this could be interesting. "Or maybe you want something from me?" She added with a cheeky smile. Emma gasped sharply at the question, but was brought crashing back to reality. Her heartbeat increased until it was banging against her ribcage, and she tried her hardest to calm down and answer.

"No no I don't want…" She bit down on her tongue - of course she wanted something. She wanted Regina. "I'm just… I'm sorry t-to disturb you… I just forgot my book. Can I…Can I take it?" Emma managed to stutter out, her cheeks flushing dark pink.

Regina just laughed and smiled. "You're cute when you're embarrassed. Of course you can take it, if you remember where you put it and are able to find it." A smirk played at the teacher's lips "You're a scatterbrain, as Ruby said." She laughed again.

Emma rolled her eyes and blushed at the comment, smiling softly. She looked at the brunette's easy expression and relaxed a little bit. "I will find it very quickly and then I'll go." She swore that for the moment she saw an expression of sadness and regret pass over Regina's face, but she wasn't sure because it disappeared all too quickly.

Pushing it from her mind, she started walking to bookshelf. She scanned the shelf, and when she was I unable to find it moments later, she whispered to herself. "I can't believe it. Someone has to have moved it; I bet it was Killian…" The blonde scowled at the thought of the leering scumbag. Regina heard the comment and smiled to herself.

"My dear Emma, no one moves anyone's belongings in this class, even if that someone has to be Mr Jones. Perhaps you simply didn't leave it in here?" Emma turned around slowly and saw huge smile on teacher face.

"You're no help Ms Mills, to be honest." She chuckled lightly. "I'm sure that my book is here." The student took a chair out from under a nearby desk and placed it next to the shelf. Regina watched every move her student made intently, frowning softly at the amount of noise she was making as she rummaged through the shelf.

"How is it possible that one person can make so much noise?" The teacher laughed at her student, leaning back in her hair. "But also, I would never consider you as the type of girl who needs help." Regina grinned and shot Emma a wink, who felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She looked away hurriedly, searching the shelf once more.

The blonde leaned back slightly to et a better view of the whole shelf, but as she did so, she lost balance for a moment. "Ah, shit!" She hissed, trying to rebalance herself.

"Ms Swan, language!" Emma felt that her teacher's gaze penetrating through her. The blonde guessed that Regina was thoroughly amused at her clumsiness, and upon turning to look at the older woman, she saw that she right - the brunette was smiling from ear to ear.

Emma kept searching but couldn't find it, so she decided that she should check the last shelf. She stood on one foot, stretching herself so that she could just about see. Suddenly, she lost her balance again, and felt herself toppling backwards. But this time, she felt a soft touch on hers thigh that sent shivers up her spine.

Regina lunged forwards to steady her student; she had no idea when they became this close, but the thought of Emma falling off the chair and injuring herself made her feel sick.

Emma felt nervous and she didn't know what to do; she'd never been this close to Regina before and it was making her break out into a sweat.

"Be careful my dear, we wouldn't want anything to happen to such a pretty girl." She felt the blonde wobble on the chair, her knees buckling slightly. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you need a little help sometimes, Emma." She commented with a wink, grinning to herself. When Regina made no move to remove the hand that was gently rubbing the clothed skin of her thigh, Emma spoke up.

"Umm… Thank you Ms Mills. I found my book." She said, slowly getting down from the chair, clutching the book tightly in her hand. Regina moved back a little, to allow the blonde some space, bur she still stood very close to the girl.

"Why, not a problem, dear."


	5. Chapter 4

Emma shifted the chair back under the desk started to walk past her teacher. She was breathing very fast, her hands were shaking and her knees were a few seconds away from buckling from nerves. She glanced at her teacher who was standing a couple of inches from her, and started wringing her hands together anxiously. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she nodded at the brunette as a 'thank you'.

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" Emma whispered, almost faintly. She could feel her cheeks burning, like they were on fire and the intoxicating scent of the Regina's perfume was making her so dizzy she couldn't think clearly. Regina merely smiled and let Emma walk by, but not too far. Just far enough that she could grab Emma's hand at the last minute.

The blonde suddenly felt a firm grip on her hand, and Regina pulled her close in one swift motion. Emma blinked in shock, staring right into Regina's stunning eyes. Is this really happening? I am dreaming, right? They were standing so close that the brunette could feel Emma's short, warm breaths on her face.

"Oh but Ms Swan, you don't have to run away from me. We both know that you want to stay this close to me." Regina said softly, cupping Emma's cheek gently. "And to be honest, I don't mind." In a flash, her voice changed into a sultry whisper.

Emma shivered at the tone, not breaking eye contact, even for a second. She didn't move either, afraid that this was all a dream and she'd wake up any minute now, in her bed.

Emma licked her lips, desperately trying not to kiss her teacher. The woman's pupils dilated, and her eyes darkened, turning as black as night. Regina also felt a strong urge to kiss the blonde, but resisted and smirked instead. "Besides my dear, I'm a little mad at you." The student looked confused, and to her surprise saw no anger on the brunette's face, just a genuine but devilish smile.

"Why are you mad at me, Ms Mills? I didn't do anything... Oh..." Regina's hand wandered across Emma's back and all the way to her waist. She gasped, and if before her heart hadn't already jumped of her chest, she feared that in a moment it certainly would.

"Exactly. Because you see, dear..." she paused for a moment, thinking if what she was about to do was a good idea, but she decided it was, and then started talking again. "Today, you were late for my class... I didn't like it. But, that's not the point." She leaned forwards so her breath was tickling Emma's ear and whispered, "I missed  
your eyes undressing me, like they also do during lessons."

Emma groaned, her cheeks hot, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin. "I…how…you…I'm…" Regina didn't let her finish, and she put finger on a pink lips and to stop the adorable babbling.

"I must tell you that it's very distracting." She pulled Emma closer, her voice low and seductive. "But you know what I think? I think that it's my turn to distract you during my classes this time." Regina was smirking sexily, her dark red lips full and inviting.

"The only thing you will be able think about…" She leant closer so her mouth was mere millimetres from the blonde's. "Will be my lips," she finished, pressing her plump lips to soft pink ones.


	6. Chapter 5

Emma almost immediately kissed her back. She didn't know exactly what was acceptable for her to do, but seconds later it didn't matter. She moved her hands to the neck of her teacher and pulled her even closer. Regina didn't mind that at all; her hands wandered all over blonde's back. Neither of them were sure for how long they were kissing, but frankly - it wasn't important to them. They were lost in each other.

Suddenly they heard knocking, and automatically pulled apart. Regina's eyes widened, and Emma shot her a worried glance. Moments later the door started to open, and although only milliseconds had passed, Regina still manage to pull herself together. She took control of her breathing until it slowed down, and she rubbed her lips together in a small attempt to fix her smudged lipstick. She shot Emma a smile that she hoped assured her that everything would be fine.

"Regina, darling. Are you inside?" The intruder called out as the door opened further.

"Do you understand now, Miss Swan?" Regina said out of the blue, hoping that Emma would get the hint and catch on.

Emma, on the other hand, wasn't as good at controlling herself as the older woman. She was still staring at the brunette with flushed cheeks, too nervous to compose a sentence. At Regina's light pinch to her hand, she cleared her throat. "Yes thank you, Miss Mills."

Regina's eyes wandered and landed on the blonde's lips, which were now a faded shade of her own lipstick. _I hope she doesn't see that_ , the teacher thought as her mother stepped into the classroom.

"You're very welcome, dear. So, is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all. Thanks again, Miss Mills. I'll be on my way now." Emma nodded slowly and started walking to the door. She passed the woman, a flash of recognition passing over her face before her expression went blank again. _I swear I've seen her before._ Emma shook the thought away, biting down on her lip.

She smiled at her politely at the woman she didn't know was Regina's mother as she passed. The blonde turned round to her teacher one last time. "Goodbye Miss Mills, that was very helpful." She flashed the brunette a quick smile, and left the classroom, leaning heavily against the wall once she was out.

 _What the hell was that? Did I just kiss my teacher? Well, she kissed me back._ A light pink blush rose to Emma's cheeks at the thought. She managed to calm herself down, slowing her breathing and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She cast a look downwards, and realised her hand was empty. _Are you kidding me? Again? Get yourself together, Swan._

Regina glared at her mother, trying very hard not to snap at her for interrupting. What the hell is she doing here? The brunette wanted to snap, but instead she kept her cool.

"Hello, Mother. I was under the impression that you would be waiting at home." Regina knew better, that to show any nerves or any emotion, to be exact.

She loved her mother, but she had to admit that woman was terribly observant, and even the slightest differences in behavior could lead to a million questions and speculation.

"Hello, darling. I was, indeed, but when I took a look on the outside and saw the wonderful weather, I thought I would pay you a visit." The older woman was staring at her daughter like a hawk, her expression hiding. "Is that not okay?"

"Of course it's okay, Mother. You're welcome to visit me whenever you want." Regina said with a forced smile.

"Regina, darling, your lipstick is smudged." Cora point out with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Regina brunette felt her heart began to beat faster, but she tried to stay calm and think of a rational explanation. "Mother, you should know that after a whole day of work, make-up can be a little ruined." It wasn't the best excuse, but it was the only one she could think of. She just hoped that her response, would satisfy her mother.

"Certainly I would. Anyhow, who was that girl? She seemed nice."

"Yes, she really is." Regina smiled genuinely for the first time since her mother had entered the room. "She's one of my students, and she wanted me to explain some-"

Regina looked at her desk and saw Emma's book. The very same book that had led to the kiss. She chuckled a little under her breath. God, that girl.

"I'll be back in a moment, okay?" Regina said quickly, not waiting for response. She grabbed the book and walked out of the classroom, leaving her mother frowning after her.

Emma paced back and forth, wondering what should she do. She she go back in? Or wait? When she heard the door opening, she automatically turned around to see who it was. Upon seeing Regina, a huge smiled appeared on her face.

"Regi- Miss Mills…" Once again, she was overwhelmed by the presence of her teacher, and she blushed.

"Emma you just forgot your book - again." The brunette held it out, grinning at her student. "I'm starting to think that you're doing it on purpose."

"I swear, I'm not, that was an accident." Emma rushed to explain, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Regina handed the book to the girl, their hands touching for a second. This time, the brunette got caught up in the moment too, and her cheeks were immediately dusted with pink.

"Miss Mills, I think that, um, we should, um..." Emma stumbled over her words, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I do believe that we need to talk." Regina cleared her throat. "I'm leaving today but I'll be back on Sunday morning. So, is Sunday afternoon good for you?"

"Absolutely. I'll come to your house." The blonde bit her cheek and her eyes widened. "I mean, Sunday is great, and it dosen't had to be your house. We can talk somewhere else, anywhere really... but I thought that it…" Emma knew she was talking too fast, but she had no idea what to say; what if she was crossing a line?

Regina just let out a husky laugh and offered up a wide smile. "Emma you're babbling. My house is fine. Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah, I know. You mentioned it once..." Of course she knew where her teacher lived. All the bits of information she knew about Regina was stored in a special place in her mind, even the smallest ones.

The older woman chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Four o'clock. Don't forget." Regina knew Emma wouldn't forget, but she said it anyway. Taking a step forward, she kissed the girl on her cheek.

And then, spinning on her heel, she walked back into the classroom, leaving Emma gaping after her, green eyes shining.

Regina walked back into the classroom smiling to herself. If she was honest, she had completely forgotten that her mother was inside. The brunette couldn't believe what had just happened. She never allowed her desires take over, but with Emma, it was different. The girl just had something in her, something which Regina just couldn't resist.

"Sorry that you had to wait, Mother. That girl would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her." Regina commented, laughing quietly. Cora also laughed, noticing that her daughter was beaming with happiness.

"That's fine darling. I've noticed that you're extremely devoted to your job. And your students." Cora added winking at her daughter slyly. Regina just rolled her eyes and started gathering her stuff.

They left the school and walked to the teacher's car, climbing in. "Remind me Mother, what time do you have your speech?" Cora raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows; Regina practically always remembered such details. Hmm, interesting. Very interesting.

"At eight o'clock, honey." Regina looked sideways at her mother, and saw the she was smiling - or more like grinning - to herself.

Emma was walking slowly down the street, still stunned by the whole situation. She had what seemed like a permanent smile painted on her face, and her cheeks were pink (but not from the cold). Despite the fact that it was chilly, Emma didn't mind walking outside - she barely even noticed the temperature.

The blonde snapped of her thoughts when she realised that she was in front of her house. She walked into the loft, and was greeted by the warm air and her very cheerful mother.

"Hi honey! It's cold out there isn't it?" The pixie-haired woman commented with a smile.

"Hi Mom, I didn't really notice." Emma saw that her mother was preparing dinner. "Do you need help mom?" It was more like a statement that a question, because Emma ran to her room to change, and was back minutes later. She really liked helping in the kitchen - not because she like to cook, but because she loved tasting everything before it was done.

"Will Dad be home for dinner?" Emma's father was a sheriff, and she liked hearing about his work; when he catches bad guys or simply gathering testimony. She was interested in his job, but wasn't sure if she wanted to follow in her father footsteps.

"Yes, he called earlier and said that today was a peaceful day so he can come early."

"Awesome." Emma grinned.

"How was in school?" Mary Margaret didn't even have to ask if girl was in any trouble for being late. She was used to it and she knew that teachers were as well.

"It was awesome!" The girl responded, suddenly realising she had sounded too enthusiastic. "I mean it was fine. Nothing really happened." She blushed, but luckily her mother didn't see it.

After watching 'Friends' with her family for a few hours, Emma went to her room and lay down on her bed.

 _Oh my god, today was amazing. I can't believe Regina actually likes me! That's totally crazy! I mean, I really like her. Too much, I think. I hope she likes me as much as I like her. Maybe she does? Oh my god; we're going to talk on Sunday. Alone. In her house. How the hell will I survive tomorrow?_ _Sunday needs to come now!_


	7. Chapter 6

Emma woke up to a fresh, sweet smell wafting into her nostrils from the kitchen. The blonde rolled over in bed, groaning sleepily before swinging her legs over the edge. She got up from her bed and plodded downstairs, rubbing a hand over her face tiredly. She already knew that her father was in the house; David always stayed home on the saturday mornings, waiting for her until she woke up so he could make her pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad," she said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, still half asleep.

"Good morning sweetie," David and Mary welcome in unison, causing them to exchange knowing smiles.

"You woke up early today," the pixie-haired woman commented with a laugh. David placed a small stack of pancakes in front of his daughter, who grabbed the maple syrup and drizzled some on.

"Pancakes," Emma just mumbled while shovelling the sweet, sticky food into her mouth.

"What time are Belle and Ruby coming over?" Mary asked, taking a seat opposite her daughter, sipping her steaming coffee.

"I'm not sure, I think they're coming at 5PM," Emma shrugged, wiping maple syrup from around her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Excellent, so you have time to clean your room, then," the brunette commented, winking at her daughter.

"Mom! I'm not a child. Besides it's clean… enough," Emma protested, whining.

"Clean enough, huh?" Mary raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes, it's fine. Dad what do you think about my room?" The blonde turned to her father, who widened his eyes, not wanting to get caught up in his wife and daughter's bickering.

"Yes David, tell us what you think," Mary said, shooing her husband a warning look.

"Oh look it's late… I've got to go." David stood up from the table hastily, grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes. He opened the door and stepped out before turning back to look at his wife. Upon seeing her glaring at him, he sighed. "Uh, Emma, honey clean your room, okay? Love you both. Bye," the man said, leaving the house and shutting the door.

"Fine, but that's not fair, Mom. Using dad against me," Emma said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Was it you who said something about not being a child?" Mary chuckled and rolled her eyes. "And besides, you used him first." Both women started laughing as they got up to clean the kitchen. Yes, David did make the best pancakes, but he also made the biggest mess.

—

It was a little after 11PM, when Ruby paused the movie her, Belle and Emma were watching. She turned to Belle and winked before twisting her head to look at the blonde on the other side of her. "So... Em, Belle and I were saying that you look a little different today, weren't we babe?"

"Yes, we were indeed. I would say you look happier," Belle added, and both girls just grinned at each other knowingly.

"Um, what is are you talking about?" Emma asked, scrunching her nose in confusion. She could sense that the two of them were up to something, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Something happened yesterday," Ruby tried.

"What? Nothing happened," the blonde defended with a nervous laugh.

"Aha! I knew it!" Ruby cried, grinning triumphantly.

"Ruby! I don't know what you two are talking about. Can we please go back to watching the movie?"

"I bet it has something to do with Miss Mills," the tall, lanky brunette said suddenly.

Belle turned to her friend, frowning. "We agreed that we would tell her gently."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, but look at her. She's guilty as charged," Ruby said with a smirk and pointed at their friend.

Emma was sat there with bright red cheeks, staring at her friends. So, it turned out that they knew. It wasn't a surprise; Ruby was very nosy, and Belle was very smart. It wouldn't have taken them long to figure it out.

"I mean… wait. How you do you two know?"

"You mean, how do we know that you like, and I mean like-like our English teacher?" Ruby asked, laughing.

"Emma, you're not exactly very subtle…" Belle said, chiming in.

"Belle, I beg your pardon. I'm very subtle!" The two girls just laughed at that comment.

"Oh my, you really think so? Okay, well you really aren't," the auburn-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"You're always looking at her and you barely ever do what you're suppose to in our lessons. You always talk about her, and when you do, a huge smile appears on your face. Like, the biggest smile I've ever seen," Ruby listed, counting them on her fingers. Belle joined in.

"When she passes by, you immediately lose interest in whatever you're doing, or you stop listening to whatever someone's saying. When she speaks or asks you a question, you can barely speak! You babble, and blush really badly."

Emma just looked at her friends with her wide mouth open, listening to them point out the things she thought no one else had noticed.

"Oh and…" Ruby began again.

"Alright, stop, stop, stop. You've made your point; I'm not subtle," Emma said with a groan.

"Yes, far from it honey," Belle pouted and patted the blonde's arm in comfort.

"Well, what happened? Did you tell her? How did she react?" Ruby asked, her eyes bright and her expression enthusiastic.

"I don't know," Emma answered.

"Are you telling us you ran away? That's not good." Belle shook her head in disbelief at Emma's answer.

"Ruby no, I don't know, because I didn't tell her," Emma protested. She already knew, she thought but didn't add. By not telling her two friends what had really happened, she could avoid a half of the conversation they were having.

Ruby grabbed Emma's hands and spoke, "Don't worry. You can do this. Belle and I will help you!"

"Oh no no no no, guys you don't have to—" Emma began desperately.

"Yes! Of course we will help," Belle agreed with Ruby, completely ignoring Emma. Oh God, that will be interesting, the blonde thought.

—

It was early on Sunday morning, 6:30AM, to be precise. Regina woke up in her mother's apartment in Boston because Cora had insisted that her daughter sleep over on Saturday evening and them leave on Sunday. She agreed; her mother rarely had a free weekend, and it was nice to spend time with her.

Regina was in kitchen sipping coffee by the window, wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Hello dear," Cora chirped, walking into the room.

Regina jumped, her hand flying to her chest in shock. "Jesus, you scared me. Hello, mother."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. You were thinking about that girlfriend of yours, weren't you?" The older woman asked knowingly, smiling while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"She's…She's not my girlfriend. I thought I told you that last night," Regina grumbled, sighing loudly as she took a place at the table.

"Oh yes. You told me that rather a few times, although it wasn't exactly convincing. Every time you said the word 'girlfriend', you started smiling. In fact, you did it again," Cora smirked, letting out a soft laugh at her daughter.

"Mother, you do realise that she is my student, don't you?"

"So?" Cora stared at her daughter and shrugged a shoulder, wondering what the big deal was.

"So?! Even if I wanted to be with her, it's impossible," Regina said, her voice cracking. She drew her brows together as she frowned.

"Believe me my dear, nothing is impossible," Cora said softly, offering Regina reassuring smile.


	8. Chapter 7

Regina was on her way back home, early Sunday morning, around 9AM. The streets were empty and quiet, with a car passing from time to time.  
Music played quietly from the car radio, and she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to a certain blonde girl. Emma would be arriving at her house in a few hours, so she didn't have long to come to an appropriate solution to her problem.

On one hand, what had happened on on Friday was very nice and had felt good, right almost. The teacher didn't regret it at all, but was surprised at her strong feelings towards her student. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

However, it was also very irresponsible, not to mention unprofessional. She couldn't decide if being with Emma was the right thing to do, or whether she should have just stayed away in the first place.

She came to conclusion that, although being with Emma would make her extremely happy, it was in their best interests to stay apart. It was better to be hurt a little at the beginning than at the end when the relationship was sure to end tragically. Regina knew that it would end at some point; she was a teacher, and Emma was her student. It wasn't her fault that the beautiful blonde had a crush on her.

 _Oh God, I'm going to have to tell her that. It's going to be awful_ , Regina thought whilst pulling up in her drive and parking in front of her house.

Emma was happy but terrified, all at the same time. When she arrived at her teacher's house, what would happen next? Would she jump into her arms? She wouldn't be able do that, would she? It was just a kiss.

Well, it wasn't just for Emma - she'd been waiting for that moment for years. And yes, Regina had said that she didn't mind, and had even reciprocated the gesture, but what if she was just caught up in the moment? What if she said it was a mistake?

The blonde had so many thoughts and worries, but the fact that she would be seeing Regina at her house gave the young girl butterflies in her stomach. Hey, maybe she was wrong. Maybe her suspicions were completely different to what would actually happen.

"Mom, I'm going out," the blonde called into the kitchen while slipping on her sneakers.

The petite pixie-haired woman leaned out of the kitchen door, a questioning look painted onto her face. "You're leaving? What time will you be back?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I'll text you. Okay? Love you. Bye." Emma chewed on her bottom lip, opening the front door to step out. Just as she was moving to pull the door closed again, her mother spoke up again.

"Wait, wait. Okay. But where are going, honey?" Mary trusted her daughter very much and she wasn't over protective, but, like every mother, she wanted to know that Emma would be safe.

Emma knew why her mother was asking - she was just worried. She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't just say that she was going on a date... No, no, not a date. Just a meeting with her teacher. The only explanation that she could think of, was the last thing that her mother would think of and the least obvious.

"I'm going to the library."

The older woman gasped in shock. Of course, she believed in her daughter and knew that she was smart, but Emma never went to library, apart from the time she lost one of her books. She was surprised of course, but maybe the blonde was telling truth or at least had a very good reason as to not saying where she was really going.

"You're going to the library? Really?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah?" Emma nibbled at her lip, fighting the urge to wring her hands.

"Alright; just be safe. Love you."

That's it? Thank God. "Bye, Mom." And with that, Emma left the house, nerves tingling around her body.

Emma was standing in front of Regina's house, and it was exactly 4PM. Her heart was pounding like a hammer in her chest, and she felt suffocated.

She knocked tentatively, and moment later, the beautiful brunette opened the door. The blonde gasped, her jaw slackening. Her bright emerald eyes roamed over the figure of the older woman, who was wearing tight blue dress. Emma had seen the appealing number before, but now she was able to react to it in the way that she wished, because they were alone.

Regina laughed quietly. Seeing the blonde react that way to her gave her some sort of courage. When their eyes met, the brunette spoke.

"Well, hello Emma. Please come in," she smiled warmly, gesturing into her home.

"Hello Reg—Miss Mills..." Emma mumbled, unsure of how to address the woman before she. She walked in slowly, admiring the house. "You look beautiful... I mean, you have a beautiful home," said said, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

She kind of hoped that her teacher wouldn't have caught her slip up, but she did. The older woman smirked, and then let out a rich, deep laugh, that had Emma's insides tumbling and twisty nervously.

"Thank you, dear, for the compliment about the house, and also about me. You can call me Regina, you know." The pair walked further into the house, the student still in awe. "I'm glad you managed to get here in a one piece on that deathly machine of yours. And you were on time."

"It's only a bike," Emma pointed out, amused by the comment.

"Exactly. Deathly." Older woman laughed and walked to the kitchen, followed by Emma.

"So Emma, if every class you had was with me, you'd always be on time, wouldn't you? You're never late to my lessons," the teacher commented with a smirk, that caused a nervous laugh to slip from the blonde's lips.

"Yeah, probably..." she replied, grinning cheekily.

Regina only smiled wider. Gosh, this girl is too cute. Now, the brunette started to doubt herself. Would she be able to go through with what she had planned to say? Hopefully she would.

Emma shifted her weight from foot to foot, suddenly realising how hungry she was. She only ate a small bowl of cereal for breakfast, and the delicious smell wafting up her nose only made it worst.

"This smell delicious. What is it?"

"I'm making an early dinner for us. I didn't know if you would be hungry. Did you eat already?" Regina asked with a worried look.

"I forgot actually..." Emma confessed, her cheeks turning pink. She hated her light skin in moments like this; it always gave her away.

Regina's face lit up. She knew she shouldn't be that happy about the fact that the girl didn't eat, but she was secretly glad she was able to feed her dinner.

"You forgot to eat... I should be surprised but weirdly, I'm not. So, I hope you like spaghetti?"

"I love it!" Emma answered, her lips breaking into a grin.

Regina chuckled softly. "I'm glad to hear that. You can sit down at the table, or wander around the house if you want. The food will be ready in five minutes."

Emma nodded and left kitchen leaving older woman behind. _It isn't weird, is it? Me snooping around my teacher's house?_ Emma walked through the mansion, impressed by the size and beauty of the house. It seemed to suit Regina very well.

 _This house is amazing. I wonder if I will be able visit more often? Emma, stop. Don't think that far ahead into the future. Don't get your hopes up._

A few minutes later, she went back to the kitchen. Regina gad set the table already and everything looked so... nice. Emma didn't know what other word to use. It was just so domestic, and surprisingly, she liked it.

Regina glanced towards her and spoke. "Dinner is ready. Why don't you sit down?"

"Thank you Regina. This looks lovely, and I bet it will taste amazing. But really, you didn't have to do all this."

"You're very welcome. And it's not a problem; I like to cook."

Emma took her first bite and her eyes widened. It was probably one of the best things she had ever eaten.

"This is delicious. I could eat one of your meals everyday," the blonde complimented, biting her tongue. Why she always have to embarrass herself? "I meant that, umm..."

Regina looked at the girl with the widest and sincerest smile that had graced her lips in a long time. The brunette knew that she could cook, but hearing the compliment come from Emma made her so happy.

"Well, thank you dear. I don't mind cooking for you." Wait! What?! Since when do I say things like this? The brunette was blushing, and trying to correct herself. "I wanted to say..."

Emma just started to laugh; she had never see her teacher so troubled until now. And she had to admit, it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. "I know, don't worry."

They both laughed, and returned to eating. They just talked about small things, staying away from the more series topics. Regina began to tell Emma why she didn't like bikes so much; it was because when she was younger, she had tried to learn how to ride one. Alas, every time she had tried, she ended with her bottom on the ground. They both laughed along with the story, happy and joyful. Emma felt so happy; brunette was so open and loving. This women is perfect.

Dinner, luckily, wasn't awkward at all. In fact, they both felt like they had been eating like this since forever. It felt so natural, and it was strange - strange for them both.

When they had finished eating, and had cleaned up, they went to the living room and sat on the couch.

Emma felt nervous and scared, and so did Regina. The blonde was anxious as to what the older woman would say, whereas the brunette was worried about what she had to say to her student.

They both knew that it was time to have the dreaded 'talk'. Regina began. "So, Emma..."

"Thank you for dinner," the younger woman interrupted, trying to stall the conversation.

"You're welcome. So—" Regina tried again.

"This is very comfortable couch," Emma interrupted.

"Miss Swan; we really do need to talk."

"Do we really have to?" Emma asked, widening her eyes and jutting out her bottom lip in a pout like a puppy.

Regina took a deep breath and sighed. Please don't make that face at me, Swan. I can't take it. "Yes, yes we do. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Alright..." Please tell me good things.

"Emma, look... What I did on Friday was inappropriate, and I probably shouldn't have done it. But, I don't regret it. I like you. I like you a lot. More than I should... And I know it's unprofessional, wrong and could lead to a lot of damage, like..." Regina paused her speech, distracted by the most childlike smile she had ever seen. The girl in front of her was smiling from ear to ear, and her eyes were sparkling.

"Emma... Did you... Why are you smiling like that? Did you here what I was saying?"

"So... you like me, huh?" Emma just couldn't stop herself from smiling. Regina just shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that's all you got from what I just said?"

Emma was speechless. She was so happy; she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Regina likes me. I like her. Did I tell her that? She glanced at her teacher as the brunette raised her voice.

"Emma!"

"I didn't really catch much of what you said... Something about danger? But... You like me?"

"Yes. I like you Emma, but—"

"Good. I like you a lot too," Emma said proudly, looking directly into wide brown eyes.

"I've noticed, yes." Regina smirked. "But—"

"That was a great talk. What now?"

"Miss Swan, I didn't finish. You have to stop interrupting me," the brunette warned.

The younger woman felt a shiver go down her spine, and her smile faded a little. She had a feeling that the rest of this talk wouldn't be as nice as it previously had been. She encouraged herself, and took a deep breath. She lifted her chin up, and forced a tight smile. "I'll listen, I'm sorry."

Regina saw a sudden change of mood in the girl, and she frowned. The brunette managed to steel herself, and schooled her expression into one more serious.

"I like you, yes. But despite that, I don't think it's a good idea... It's... This thing between us... It's not going to work," she said quietly, her voice cracking at the end. I am doing right thing, right? She glanced at Emma, who was as white as a sheet, as though she was going cry any moment now. Regina was strong, but this view before her; it was too much for her.

Emma stared at her teacher, biting her cheeks so that she wouldn't cry. _Why is she telling me this? She likes, me doesn't she? I swear she does. She said so! So... why?_ Her hands were trembling. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't.

"Emma, you... You're a student of mine... Even if we started dating, it wouldn't end well." Regina was talking very calmly, her voice full of love. If Emma started to cry, she would also do the same. The blonde was trying to process everything her teacher was saying.

A tear slipped down Regina's cheek, and she wiped it away hastily. "You'll get bored of me, Emma. I know you will," she said softly, trying desperately not to cry.

Those words were like a stab to Emma's heart. _She's afraid I will get bored of her?!_ She shot up, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Get bored of you? Nonsense! I've loved you for three years! Did I get bored of you then? No. Every day I've fallen in love with you more and more."

Emma saw the whole situation in slow motion. Words span around in her heard, her mind whirring. She saw Regina getting up. _What have I done? She's going to kick me out, isn't she?_

The girl was detached from her thoughts when Regina wrapped her arms around her student. Tears fell from both their eyes, and Emma froze at the sudden contact. "Reg—"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought it was just a little crush you had on me..." Regina was sobbing now, which the younger woman only just noticed. She hugged the older woman tightly, putting her mouth close to her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I don't want upset you. I can go, if you wish," she whispered

"No, stay. I am happy. Emma..." She pulled away slowly and looked into emerald green eyes. "Emma... I can't guarantee anything... But, if you're willing to wait for it, the time will come." She forced a tight smile, trying to mask her displeasure. The blonde saw how sad Regina was. She vowed, that in the future, she would only ever bring the woman she loved to tears of happiness. That's a promise.

"I'll wait as long as I have to," Emma said, with a genuine smile.

Regina knew that Emma meant that. She didn't know why, but she trusted her. She perfectly knew that the girl could be so much trouble, but damn; it would be worth. Well, the brunette hoped so, anyway.

"I could kiss you right now," Regina whispered.

"So, why don't you?" Emma answered, smirking lightly.


End file.
